After the season finale
by BelleBailey
Summary: This is an alternate ending to season 6 season finale. So if you didn't like that one just this one. NS, of course.


_**After the Season Finale**_

I don't own CSI: Jerry B. does.

Warrick had told Nick that Grissom and Sara where spending the night together. After he said that, Nick went straight home. Catherine, who had just walked into the locker room when Warrick told Nick this, gave Warrick a stern look. She tried to follow Nick before he got to his car. She got lucky.

"Nick! Nick, wait."

"I have to go Catherine."

"Listen. I know how you feel. But..."

"I'm happy for her, Catherine."

"Maybe, but we all know you wish you could be with her."

Nick didn't say anything else and drove away. Catherine called Greg and asked him if he could go to Nick's house. At first he started complaining that it was a Friday and the last thing he wanted to do was spend a night with Nick. But after she told him that Nick was unstable and heading home. Greg agreed to head over. Catherine went back inside and finished the paperwork, before Eckli yelled.

By the time Greg got to Nick's house, Nick had been home for a few minutes. He tried knocking on the door, but no one answered.

"Nick, Catherine asked me to come over."

"Leave, Greg."

"She told me about Sara and Grissom."

"Then leave."

Greg gave up. He went back to his car and dialed 696-789-1632. It took awhile for someone to answer.

"Hey, Sara this is Greg. Would it be possibly for you to meet me at 526 North Drive...No, I'm not trying to get you on a date...Thanks."

Ten minutes later Sara arrived to find Greg waiting in his car.

"Okay, Greg. Why do you want me here?"

"Remember the last lunch we ate with each other."

"Greg..."

"You said you liked Nick. Do you like him more than Grissom?"

"Yes, but he would never want to date me, and Grissom..."

"Sara..."

"I love Nick. Me and Grissom actually talked about this a few minutes ago. We thought it would be better to be friends then lovers."

"Okay, just because I'm confused. Why did you go to his house."

"Because he wanted to talk about us, and the AC is broken in my apartment and it's about 100 degrees in there. Hard to fall asleep. He offered to let me stay in his guest bedroom until it's fixed."

"Oh-ho."

"What do you mean 'oh-ho'?"

"Well, you see. Catherine told Nick that you went to

Grissom's house and he got the wrong idea."

"Where is he?"

Greg pointed to Nick's house. Sara quickly walked up to the front door. Greg decide that it wouldn't be right for him to stay. Sara knocked on the door. The door began to open.

"Greg, how many times do I have to ask you to leave...Sara?"

"I can leave if you want me to."

"No, come in."

Sara walked in, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Do I really look like Greg?"

"No..it's just that..."

"He told me what happened..."

Nick sighed. Sara started speaking again.

"I'm going to tell you what I told him."

Nick motioned for Sara to sit down on the couch. He sat on the chair next to her.

"I went to Grissom's house to talk about us and to sleep, because the AC is broken in my apartment. Grissom and I agreed on being friends. I fell in love with someone else."

"Oh. Does he know?"

"No."

Sara got up and walked around, while Nick stayed in his sat and starred at the ground. Sara held her breathe.

"Nick?"

He refused to answer her. She kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his arm.

"Nick?"

He closed his eyes and kept his head down.

"Nick, I love you."

He head shot straight up. Their eyes met.

"Nick..."

Nick put a finger to Sara's lips. He moved his head closer to her. He was waiting for her to push him away given what happened to her during her life, but she didn't. Their lips met.

Outside, Grissom, Catherine, Greg, and Warrick were watching them. Catherine turned her attention to Grissom.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Walking away. "You guys are too nosy."

"Where are you going, Gil?"

"My girlfriend has waited for too long for our date."

Everyone turned around and starred at him.

"You have a date," asked Greg.

"You have a girlfriend," asked Warrick.

Catherine smiled, "Lady Heather."

Grissom laughed.

"Quite watching them."

Back with Nick and Sara, they were on the couch snuggled up together. Nick was staring at the sleeping Sara. He smiled at her, then turned his attention to the window. He saw Greg, Catherine, and Warrick starring at them. As soon as he made eye contact with them, they all ran. He laughed, which woke Sara up.

"What's so funny?"

"We were being watched."

She jumped up.

"By who?"

"Catherine, Warrick, and Greg."

"I thought he left."

"Greg?"

"Yeah."

She moved closer to Nick. Soon they fell asleep.

The end

I don't own CSI:

Please read and review. I hope you like this one. Thank you. I wrote this to be an alternate ending to season 6 finale. I don't like Grissom and Sara. YUCK.


End file.
